Runaway
by StevexBuckyx
Summary: So I wrote this for class and I kinda liked it? Bucky is a girl names Jane Bella Barnes. Steve never went under the ice. Hydra is now Kydra lmao. Had to change it up so my teacher didn't realise. Rated M just to be safe.


"Get off me," Jane yelled, her metal arm trying to push away the Kydra agents. Before she could do anything they attached something to her head and-

She woke up in cold sweats. Her past re-living itself through her nightmares. She looked at her burner phone for the time, 3:04am. She had been on the run from Kydra for about a month, a new apartment each week. She would leave her stuff and just disappear without a trace.

Jane sat in her rundown apartment. The only noise breaking the silence was rustling. Over the last weeks she has been making her way through documents of her old friends from the war. 'Deceased' stamped over all of them.

As she got to the last few in the pile, one didn't match the rest. There was no deceased stamp.

_Steven Grant Rogers._

A single tear fell onto the old paper. He was alive.

—

"I'm here to see Steven Rogers," Jane stuttered.

"Are you immediate family?" The nurse asked.

"No, I'm just a," she stopped, she wasn't quite sure how to describe herself, could she call herself a friend?

"I'm sorry, if he doesn't know you, we can't let you in, name?"

"J-Jane Barnes."

All of the colour washed out of the nurses face, "right this way."

The nurse lead Jane down a long hallway. Everyone in each room looked so sick it made her sad. It should be her in here too. She felt as though she was robbed of a normal life.

They made it to a room without a window. The number 47 nailed onto the door. The kind nurse opened the door.

"Mr Rogers, there's someone here to see you."

"If it's Sharon Carter tell her I don't want to see-" his train of thought was lost as he saw Jane.

"I'll give you guys some time alone," the nurse said

Jane walked over to Steve's bed.

"Hey Stevie," she smiled, "I thought I'd never see you again"

"Jane? You haven't aged a day. I thought you were dead, I watched you die!"

"To be completely honest, I don't understand it either."

"You know I never got over it," Steve started, "watching you fall from the train hurt, I missed you."

Steve grabbed her hand. He smiled softly. She almost didn't recognise him. He had to be at least 100 years old by now, yet somehow he was still full of life.

_SMASH! _The window broke. A sharp pain stabbed at Janes arm.

"Steve, I've got to go, I'm sorry."

Jane stood up and started running. She had been found.

—

She started running and she didn't stop. Her good arm bleeding.

"Stand down Soldier, it's over," A Kydra agent yelled.

"Not until I say it is."

Despite her arm throbbing from the bullet, she fought back.

_BANG! SMACK! _Every hit made a loud noise.

'Why can't they just leave me alone?' She thought, 'why me?'

Her metal arm whirred as she swung at the agents. They fell to the floor one by one.

"Just leave me alone!" Jane blurted, while holding an agent in a choke hold. She threw him on the floor, but a man snuck up behind her.

_BANG! _Another sharp pain hit her in her back. She fell to the floor. Blackness.

—

Jane awoke in a room she knew all too well. Walls green with holes and scratches from her previous fights. The floor had splotches of dried blood, but all she could think about was Steve. How was he still alive? He had to be at least 100. Why did the nurse go white when she heard her name? All these questions flooded her head, but her thoughts were lost as a door close swung open.

"Soldier," a man spoke, "been a while hasn't it."

"What is it with you guys?" She asked. Jane tried to stand, but her arms were tied down.

"Don't struggle, it makes the process harder," the man smirked.

"Pierce, what are you doing?" Jane cried, "let me go!"

"You will never be anything, but a brain dead assassin."

The machine closed over her head. Pierce placed a foam brick in Janes mouth.

"Wouldn't want to hurt them pearly whites," he winked.

Before she could protest or try to fight, a strong electric current zapped her.

After about an hour they turned the machine off.

"Soldier?" Pierce asked her.

Jane sat up straight, her brown hair infront of her face. Her eyes looked blank as if there was no one behind them, "ready to comply."

—

"Move," Jane spoke as she pushed a nurse against the wall. She looked familiar.

"Security!" The nurse yelled, "get her out!"

As Jane walked down the long hallway, security guards came running behind her. She effortlessly shoved them over and just kept walking.

Room 47. The number rang a bell, she couldn't think why. She slowly opened the door, walked in and locked it behind her.

She looked to the bed. This elderly man was her target?

"Jane?" He asked, hope in his eyes.

She walked over to him. Her metal arm grabbed his neck.

"What are you doing?" He choked, "Jane, you know me!"

She dropped him and turned around.

"I don't know you. You're my mission," she spoke in a monotone echo.

"Then finish it," the elderly man said back, "because I'm with you till the end of the line."

Jane turned and grabbed his neck again, "nice try, I-"

She couldn't finish her sentence. Her memories came flooding in. She stumbled backwards. Jane looked at him and just whispered, "I'm sorry, S-Steve? I'm sorry I don't know your name."

She ran out of the nursing home and didn't stop. She just kept running until she physically couldn't anymore. Moments later Pierce arrived.

"I can't do it!" She screamed with a slight shake, "I can't do this anymore!"

"I didn't want to do this Soldier, you're one of our best, but you left us no choice."

He raised a gun to meet her forehead. She closed her eyes, tears seeped their way through her eyelids.

_BANG! _

Nothing.


End file.
